S
S&S Munitions is a weapons manufacturer in Borderlands V. S&S Munitions weapons tend to have high magazine capacity but unlike Bandit their weapons have decent reload speeds and somewhat lacking damage. Their firearms can often be identified by pale green, with grey or Black accents. They follow a German naming theme that are often ( likely purposefully ) misspelled. S&S weapons tend to have a high magazine size and a relatively short reload time so you can fire away uninterupted, but their lower than average damage means that you might end up spending a lot of ammo. Über Mode S&S guns will spawn with an unique feature known as Über Mode. A Über meter appears above the player's ammo count, and is charged by dealing damage. Once fully charged the player can press the alt-fire button to receive a short lasting bonus effect to their weapon. The effect is predetermined and written on the weapon's info card, the possible effects are: Pistols, SMGs and Machine Guns: * 'Blitz! '- Increases fire rate for 10 seconds. The fire rate increase is dependent on the weapon's rarity and accessory parts, and can be anywhere from 30% to 70%. * 'Boundless '- The weapon does not consume ammo for a certain amount of time. The amount of time s dependent on the weapon's rarity and accessory parts, and can be anywhere from 8 seconds to 14 seconds. * 'Powerful '- increases base damage for 10 seconds. The damage increase is dependent on the weapon's rarity and accessory parts, and can be anywhere from 25% to 50% Snipers: * 'Critz! '- Adds a 75% bonus critical hit damage. The amount of time s dependent on the weapon's rarity and accessory parts, and can be anywhere from 8 seconds to 14 seconds. * 'Ricochet '- Each shot has a 50% chance to ricochet to a nearby enemy, dealing the same damage to the second enemy. The amount of time is dependent on the weapon's rarity and accessory parts, and can be anywhere from 8 seconds to 14 seconds. * 'Piercing '- Shots ignore shields. The amount of time is dependent on the weapon's rarity and accessory parts, and can be anywhere from 8 seconds to 14 seconds. Spewers: * 'Long Reach '- The spewer's range is doubled for 10 seconds. The duration is not affected by accessory parts or rarity. * 'Obliterating '- Deals 30% increased base damage and elemental damage over time. This effect lasts for 10 seconds and the duration is not affected by accessory parts or rarity. Products * Pistols ** Mouser ** Tiger ** Luger ** Gestalt ** Cougar * Spewers ** Flammen Werfer ** Puma ** Brener ** Grünen ** Schmelzgerät * SMGs ** MP ** Kompakt ** Tragbar ** Panther ** Luchs * Sniper Rifles ** Weit ** SSG ** Knalstab ** Gunnther ** Depotbank * Machine guns ** Draco ** Grob ** Kaiser ** Langsam ** MG E-tech Weapons Pistols * Zukunft Sniper Rifle * Ziemlich SMG * Vohrut Machine gun * Passau Spewer * Speien Unique Weapons * Machine gun ** Krieger ** Lone Wolf * SMGs ** HellHound * Pistol ** Über Limes * Spewer ** Blight bringer * Sniper Rifles ** Fury * Machine Gun ** Guardian Legendary Weapons * Pistol ** Steine Ramme * Spewer ** Danube ** Surtr * Machine gun ** Berzerker * SMGs ** Shredder * Sniper Rifle ** Der Langer Nagel ** Happy Kampfer Pearlesent Weapons * Spewer ** Mottan's Gluttony Class Mod Grenade Mods * Granate * Hast * Bombe Shields * Das Überschild * Das Metalmeatencasen Gun Appearance by Quality * White: Rusted, pale green with pale grey finish. * Green: Green with bark grey finish, with the S&S logo on the magazine. * Blue: Dark green with dark grey finish, with the S&S logo on the side. * Purple: Black with grey details and the S&S logo imprinted on the Magazine Trivia * it is revealed through radio ads in borderlands V that the founders of the company are the brother Sigmund and Simon. * The naming weapon parts and naming seem to be influenced by WW1,WW2 and modern era German weapons. * The name S&S Munition and their backstory seems to be influenced by Heckler & Koch, a real world weapons company.